My Manic Life (Harry Potter and Assassination Classroom crossover )
by Motherfuckerimawesome
Summary: Harry Potter found his murderous instincts and starts to discover disturbing backstories while going to both hogwarts and being in class 3E. What's will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Harry tossed and turned around in the small bed. He clutched and scratched at his glowing scar as disturbing thoughts came and went in his head. The pain was extreme. All his innocence was gone. "How could I think of these things?!" He thought. He was fighting the urge to to the things that the voices in his head told him to. It was impossible. He eventually gave in and blacked out.

Harry's POV

Blood. Everywhere. I stood over the dead body of my cousin, aunt and uncle. I have never felt so happy or free my whole life. My green eyes glinted through the reflection of the bloody knife. The sight of them- those monsters all dead was comforting. I laughed like a maniac. I couldn't control myself. I laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Harry suddenly awoke. He panted loudly as his scar glowed brightly. He couldn't believe what he dreamed."You should do this Harry/span' The voices in his mind whispered violently. Harry's scar glowed more brightly than ever. There was nothing he could do now. He could only follow the voices now. He blinked and his eyes turned into a shade of blood red. He smiled. He sat up in bed and smiled even more. His eyes glowed more as he walked closer and closer to the drawer. His fingers shook as he made contact with the handel. He pulled it open. He got out a grey T shirt and his scar glowed more and more.

He unfolded it very slowly and got out the thing that will determine if 3 people in that house will die or not

He got out the knife.

The last thing he remembered was the blood that spewed from his cousin.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who is reading this! This is my first book so please don't judge!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **~Meme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Harry gasped. All around him was the sickening smell of rotting flesh and fresh blood. He looked around and was horrified by what he saw. Blood stains were all over the walls, his uncle and aunt were dismembered into bits, and his cousin layed there without a sound, staring up into the sky. Harry began to silently weep. It was all because of those stupid darn voices that he did this. He didn't mean to do it. Sure, the Dursleys never treated him kindly, and they never cared about him, but they were the only alive family members that he had. Well, was.

Now they're silently lying there. Dead. Cold. Terrified.

He was even more disturbed when he saw his own hands. They were all bloody and cut. He whimpered as he started to feel the pain of the gashes slowly and strongly kicking in more and more. More blood was coming out of his hands as he tried to hold back his screams.

The thing that scared him the most was what he was holding in his hands.

He doesn't want to believe it.

The knife that was once in Harry's hand dropped. The knife clattered on the floor. It was fully covered in blood and had tiny bits of flesh on the sides.

He remembered what his mum told him right before Voldemort barged into their house and killed her. (Flashback)

 _Harry began to cry as he sensed an evil force slowly making their war towards the house. Lily instantly ran up to Harry and hugged him tight while saying "Don't cry Harry! Nothing bad is going to happen. Whenever you're scared or frightened, just close your eyes and slowly count to ten. Let's try that, shall we?"_

 _Harry stopped crying and stared at his mother with his bright emerald eyes._

 _"One, two, three." Lily picked up Harry from his crib and held him close._

 _"Four, five, six." Something felt eerie and strange. Lily looked at Harry worriedly while he lay obediently in her lap._

 _"Seven, eight, nine..." There was definitely something there. It felt like something- or someone was at the door. Lily layed Harry down in his crib again._

 _"Ten." That was the last thing Lily said after hearing a loud bang at the door._

(Flashback over)

Harry slowly closed his eyes and counted while a single lonely tear rolled down his bloody cheek.

he counted slowly and and carefully.

"One, two, three." Harry felt frightened. A single tear squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes.

"Four, five, six." He started to weep. Tears were pattering down his face like rain on a windy Spring's day.

"Seven, eight, nine..." Harry was now completely and utterly hopeless. His soft weeping turned into howls of sadness and regret.

He muttered the last number.

"Ten."

Harry opened his eyes and screamed a scream of pure utter disgust. He fell unconscious to the ground.

A mutant yellow octopus landed in with a thud on the front porch of number 4 Privet Drive. He rubbed his head with one of his many tentacles. He looked up at the house in front of him. He felt a great force of bloodlust within the house, especially from... A young boy.

He was very curious and stood up and started walking towards the house. As he got nearer, he smelled blood.

Fresh blood.

He stepped nearer to the door and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out in a cheerful and friendly voice.

No-one answers.

The mutant octopus tried the door handle. It clicked open.

The smell of blood and rotten flesh got stronger as he walked towards the staircase and slowly creeped up the stairs.

In the hallway of the upstairs area, he started to see specks of blood from the walls.

He walked closer and closer to the master bedroom as the bloodlust got stronger and stronger.

He opened the door, and winced.

Blood was everywhere. A man and woman were tied to the bed, a horrified expression stuck to their dismembered head. They were all dismembered and bloody.

He looked to the ground to see a little boy who had a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. The boy seemed dead and lifeless.

But as he kneeled down, he felt that the boy was still breathing. The mutant octopus lifted him up and instantly smelled a strong sense of bloodlust in his soul. He smiled. "she would make a excellent student of mine. We will see what we can do. Poor boy, he must be so scared." The octopus tucked Harry into his robe and took off to Japan at Mach 20.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WADDUP BITCHES!**

 **This is your girl Meme and first off Im sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had so much trouble with updating cause I didn't know how to do it and when I did figure out with the help of Kira, I didn't save it so it always went back to BLAH. (Dont ask. Shits and giggles.) Anyways I finally found out that I needed to save so I Am updating. Give me a suggestion on my story and please give feedback. I would love to hear your opinions. Well, This chapter's pretty bad but I hope you enjoy!**

 **BTW I got into Black Butler lately. Ole ole ole. All I can say. If you don't watch the anime please don't think I'm a fucking weirdo. And watch it if you haven't already! It's an amazing anime.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **~Meme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat up in the big, comfy bed and yawned a big yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched and rolled his shoulders. He smiled. He looked down and realised that he was wearing a huge plaster on his arm. He just shook his head and smiled again, his emerald eyes glimmering with happiness. "See, I knew it wasn't real! I knew it! Yay!" Harry jumped up with delight. He got off the bed and headed towards the door. His hand paused while he was reaching the door Handel. Even though he was very excited, he sensed that something was off. He didn't hear the snoring of the Dursleys, and he was in another bed. Wait. Why was he in another bed? Harry started to freak out. His breathing quickened. His heart thumped. Did the police find out? Did he get arrested? Obviously he didn't, because the police would have woken him up already and questioned him. There's no way they would give him any time to rest!

He noticed that the curtains were closed. He ran up to to it and tore it open. He looked down in the streets. Instead of seeing anywhere he recognised, he saw unfamiliar faces down in the streets and the street signs were not a language he recognised. He squinted more to try recognise the language of the street sign. As he leaned closer, he saw an unfamiliar language that looked strangely like Japanese. _"Dont be silly Harry, there's no way that you're in Japan! Stop thinking about that!"_ He turned around one more time and looked at the room more carefully. Everything in that room looked nice. There were glimmering crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The decorations were authentic and modern. The bed that he was just sleeping in was huge. It had beautiful white satin sheets. He sighed as he saw the sight. _"I wish I could live here, but I have to find out where I am first!"_ Harry walked slowly to the door and slowly turned the handle.

The handle suddenly moved and a giant yellow octopus appeared. Strangely enough, he was carrying a breakfast tray. Harry stepped back a couple of steps and stared in disbelief. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Hello!" The tentacle monster smiled at him. Harry stared some more. "Oh my gosh! Don't you know it's rude to stare? I'm just a normal everyday giant yellow tentacle monster! Haven't you seen one before?" Harry screamed and fell to the floor, blacked out. "Nurufufufufufufufu! That was so funny! But first I must help the poor boy. I wonder if he was ok. Probably not, since he hasn't seen me before. Nurufufufufufufufu!" The octopus carried Harry up on the bed and tucked him in. He then grabbed a stool. He layed the breakfast try down on the floor studied the boy. He was terribly skinny and frail for his age. He worried about him a lot. And, without knowing, the octopus fell fast asleep besides Harry.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **KONICHIWA YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARDS!**

 **if you watch the filthy frank show you will know what I am talking about. If you haven't, go watch him. He is not a weeb. Just sayin. Thank you again if you are reading this! I am really grateful that you guys are still reading my crappy story. Really appreciate it. Remind me, did I update last week? I don't think I did. Lol, i don't even know. Anyways, sorry for another late update (?) and a really short chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. I've been having a really shitty year/month/week/day. Lol. And as usual, comment down below what you think about this story and what I can improve on to make this story more entertaining /enjoyable for you guys! Also give me some ideas about what will happen next.**

 **I have been so busy lately too. Can anyone tell me where I can watch the book of Atlantic for Black Butler? Thanks. Btw, Alois friggin Trancy's fucking voice is higher than mine and I'm a girl wow.(slow clap) and his booty shorts... well I have to admit they're pretty... ok. Sebastian is BAE. Undertaker is pretty cool.😎 Ciel can sometimes be a little bitch but I don't blame him. His past... so sad. GRELL'S FUCKING HAIR IS FAN FRICKIN TASTIC. (but Sebby is mine. 😈)**

 **I really gotta go now cause I need to do my homework. I actually love school. I'm totally not weird. Right.**

 **Hope you are having a LEGEND- wait for it...**

 **DARY(!) day people! You rock!**

 **Byee~**

 **Meme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up again. He looked over to the right and saw the yellow tentacle monster sitting there with his beady eyes open and snoring. He wasn't so freaked out anymore, but he was still cautious. _'Ok Harry, you can do this. I'm pretty sure that this guy is friendly, but I need to be cautious. I'm just going to lightly tap him on the shoulder to wake him up. I hope he doesn't get pissed at me.'_ Harry slowly reached out and gently shook the giant octopus. The octopus jerked his head up and stared at Harry. He jumped back two meters and screamed like a girl. Harry laughed while holding his stomach because it was beginning to hurt. The tentacle monster realized that it was the boy and his face turned pink. Harry was still laughing when the tentacle monster said "Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Anyways, would you like some breakfast?" Harry nodded slowly as the octopus raced off at Mach 20 to heat the breakfast and came back in 3 seconds with Harry's breakfast. Harry stared in disbelief while the tentacle monster smiled at him kindly and said "aren't you going to eat that?" Harry took the tray and ate the food slowly. The octopus laughed as he slowly turned around to look out the window. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" The octopus said. Harry slowly looked up at him and said " I don't mean to be rude, but... what exactly are you?"

 _One Hour Later_

 _"So,_ you're telling me," Harry, questioned while staring at the teacher with fear and awe, "That you're going to blow up the planet earth soon, if the E class doesn't kill you before graduation? That's insane! Why do you want to teach them anyways?" The octopus chuckled as he nodded and served Harry more tea. "Nurufufufufufufufufufu... that is true, Harry. The reason I want to teach those kids is because... well..." the teacher looked down at the ground as he sighed. "... I want to give them a chance to be treated fairly and have a good life. The school treats class E students like shit. I thought if taught them, they would not be looked down upon and turn out to be great people." Harry nodded. The teacher started to talk again, but he wasn't concentrating. He thought about Hogwarts and about Ron and Hermione and how they went through all those things together. The tentacle monster's voice cut through his thought. "...Which is why I want you to join our class this year." Harry was startled for a second. He then looked up from the ground and said "C-Could you please repeat that? I thought you said ' which is why I want you to join our class this year.' " the teacher chuckled. "Nurufufufufufufufufufu! Yes, I said that. I'll go and get to your principal at Hogwarts. Stay here." The teacher then rushed off at Mach 20 and returned with Dumbledore sitting in his chair eating a lemon drop. Dumbledore stared at them and dropped his lemon drop in awe. " Harry," he whispered. 'What the heck am I doing here? And who is your..." He stared at the tentacle monster cautiously "... big friend?" I'm a little bit confused." Harry looked at Dumbledore and laughed. "Let's talk about this over tea and biscuits, ok?"

 _Another_ hour _later_

"...so Harry, are you willing to do this? It is pretty risky. I won't try and change your mind though. You will have to use the time turner and get back though..." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. The tentacle monster looked at Harr hand said" We will be more than happy to have you here Harry. You are a talented young man and just the person we need in this class." Harry looked at them and smiled. "Of course I want to go! This is the best idea ever!" He jumped up from his seat and cheered loudly. Both Dumbledore and the teacher exchanged smiles. "Well, I have to be going soon. Could you be so kind and send me back?" Dumbledore said to the teacher. He grinned and without another word, Dumbledore was back in his office.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey y'all!**

 **This is Memes. I've been busy lately. Things just get shittier and shittier. I don't even care now. I sound like a depressed Teenager on her period. Haha... By the way, thank you for all the reviews! I am incredibly grateful for all the support that you guys are giving me.** **Anyways enjoy this short chapter that is also really shitty you sons of guns. I love you all and please give me advice and what I should write next time!**

 **Love~**

 **Memes~**


	5. Author's note

**A/N**

 **Heeeeeeeeeyyyy777777yyyyyyyyy GUYYYYYY7YYYYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **Wow that was a little crazy.**

 **Anyways, I hope you had a good week. Sorry for not updating cuz I have a lot of stressful af assessments rn. I definitely will update soon. I probably couldn't update next week since we are still at school. I promise I will update loads in the holidays.**

 **I made a discord account for all of us! Feel free to talk about anything on here. Here is the link:** /uD6wV

 **If you don't have discord, I strongly suggest that you download it. It is a really good app.**

 **Kk gtg people. BTW love Yuri! On Ice. VICTUURI!**

 **Lots of LOVVVVEEEEEEEE~**

 **Memes~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Harry was nervous. Today was his first day at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. He looked around nervously as he sat on the limousine. He tapped on the door, and looked out the window. He sighed, and tapped lightly on the glass. He was worried. What's if people didn't like him? What if people didn't accept him for who he is? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr Karasuma shaking his shoulders lightly. He looked worried as he asked:

"Harry, are you OK? You look a bit pale. Are you sick?"

Harry shook his head lightly as he cleared up his thoughts. _"Right,"_ he thought, _"This is a new start, and I want to make a good impression. I don't want to look nervous or worried. That would make me look like a wimp and then everyone would pick on me, just like they did back at-"_

His thoughts were interrupted once again as he realised he was walking and tripped on air. Mr Karasuma looked over at Harry as he tried his best not to giggle. Harry blushed and smiled at his clumsiness. He looked ahead. He saw a house with lots of windows and students sitting at their desks. Most of them look dissapointed, sad, angry or ashamed. He saw one girl sobbing quietly and wiping away a tear.

 _"Wow,"_ Harry thought. _"Is class E this bad?"_

He felt confused. Why would the octopus and Dumbledore send him to a class that was an End class? He knew that they are teaching them assasination, but why do they feel so ashamed?

he looked around again. This time, they were at the front of the door. Mr Karasuma kindly held open the door for him and he nodded respectfully at him.

As he walked towards the door, heads started to turn. People looked at Harry and Mr Karasuma curiously as they whispered among themselves. He felt nervous, but excited. This is a new start for him, and it could be good, or bad.

Karasuma started to push open the door.

The possibilities are endless.

~~~~~~~ LE MAGICAL DERPY TIMESKIP~~~~~DERP ~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was still feeling nervous. He was looking around the classroom and saw multiple eyes staring up at him as Karasuma explained what was going on. He looked around. There was one paricular student who caught his eye. She had medium length turquoise hair tied in pigtails (Guys help me out here I don't know what her hairstyle is...), brown eyes and a big smile on her face. Unlike the other people in the classroom, she seemed happy. Harry stared at her, trying to figure something out. There was something... almost wrong with her smile. It was hiding something. Like...

Harry didn't notice that the girl realized that he was staring at her. She smiled politely and gave a little wave. Harry waved back, and blushed.

He looked around the room again. There was an empty seat next to a boy with blue hair and he had hairstyle the girl had. The only reason that Harry knew that he was a boy was because of the uniform. There was a... thing about him too. A similar feeling to the girl. Like he's hiding something...

He didn't have time to think before he heard Karasuma said "-And this is a new student who is joining us today. His name is Harry." Harry looked at everyone nervously and nodded. "Nagisa, would you take care of Harry today? Harry, take a seat next to Nagisa." He gestured to the empty seat.

Harry made his way slowly towards Nagisa as he smiled at him. He smiled back, and started to get his things ready. When he sat down, Karasuma looked at him. Harry smiled and nodded, and Karasuma smiled, and went away.

Harry looked over to the window and saw a beautiful view. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and the grass was dewy.

"Hey, It's Harry, right?" A voice said, breaking his thoughts. Harry turned his focus unto Nagisa.

"Yeah, It is. You're Nagisa, right? Nice to meet you." Harry smiled, and shook his hands with Nagisa.

"So, did you know about the tentacle monster before today?"

"Yeah, I did. I live with him, actually. He is a really nice guy if you get to know him."

Nagisa just stared at him.

"But isn't he supposed to be dangerous?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, he is, but he can't harm any of us while he is a teacher here, and he probably won't want to." Harry replied.

"Cool. Do you want me to show you around at break?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure" Harry replied.

Boy, things are going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HEEEEEEYYYYYYY GUYYYYYYYYYZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update for like eternity. I am really, really busy right now. And we're having some assessments. Life is stressful. As usual, my life is shit.**

 **Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes, and as always, I love you beautiful people and please please please tell me what could improve and leave any comments or suggestions here.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~MEMEZZZZZZZZZZ**


	7. Author's note 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello my beautiful people,**

 **I might make a Hetalia fanfiction! I just wanted to know if there are any Hetalians/ Hetalia fans out there and if they would be interested to read it! I will write it about Fairy tales that have Hetalia inspired twists and changes of character. So if you are a Hetalian, please let me know! I am really looking forward to this idea.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to say, again, that I am incredibly sorry about not updating for a long time.**

 **Over the last (few) months, I have been through a lot.**

 **When I say a lot, I mean a shit load of stuff. Like seriously, a shit load.**

 **So, I have been in this violin competition that mom signed me up for because she wanted my Grandma to come to New Zealand to visit us. Sure, we never get to see her often, but I didn't want to do this.**

 **Then I had to go through this whole thing of trying to get this piece done and not letting my violin teacher know about me doing the competition because he is all against competitions.**

 **And surprise surprise, he found out.**

 **I got a 2nd price. I know some of you might be like : "Whoa Memes, that's a huge achievement! You should be proud of yourself!" And some of you don't give a fuck about my life, and that's ok.**

 **Well, to the people who think I achieved something, My mom didn't.**

 **She was pissed. REALLY pissed. So pissed that she locked me in a room for 3 days.**

 **Yep, I know this is child abuse. (I'm not over 18)**

 **She also slashed me with a knife.**

 **And then everyone got dissapointed in me.**

 **"Memes, you are a disgrace and disappointment to this family."**

 **"Memes, why the fuck are you even alive?"**

 **" you can do way better than that."**

 **And during those times, I was fucking depressed man. I thought about suicide, and how bad my life was.**

 **No matter what grades I get, no matter how hard I work in everything I do, I can never satisfy them.**

 **So that's that, and then I learned how to not give a fuck about anything.**

 **For a while, I didn't give a shit about what people were saying about me, how many rules I broke and what I did.**

 **I was happy.**

 **But then Fucking term 3 started and I had to go back to being the polite person that I'm not, and work my ass off.**

 **So I'm sorry if I didn't upload, My life is fucking messed up.**

 **Thanks for listening To my rant about this. And to all you people out there who are also having a bad time,**

 **Just get the fuck up, wipe away any tears you have and man/woman up. Kick life in the balls and be strong. You don't deserve this.**

 **no, I'm being completely serious here.**

 **You have the freedom to do what ever the fuck you want bro, and no one is going to stop you,**

 **well, maybe if you're a killer/drug dealer/phycopath, but I don't care.**

 **Thanks again for listening to my stupid rant about my shitty life.**

 **I love you guys, thanks for the support.**

 **Memes~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 5**

Harry sat there as he watched Koro Sensei dash around the classroom trying to help everyone with their work. He sighed and looked up at the clock. It was 12:30, 15 minuets until break time...

He thought about his friends at Hogwarts. Will they think of him? He thought. What would all the other people think, like Snape, McGonagall, Ginny, Uncle- oh wait...

"Harry, are you listening?" A voice said. Harry quickly snapped out of his thought. Nagisa stared at him worriedly.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. Was is it?" Harry said.

"Do you know the answer to this question? 7 times the power..."

"Oh, question 9? Yeah, I can help you with that. It's nearly break time, I could show you more examples then."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other and continued on with their work.

Koro Sensei came by and looked over Harry's shoulders.

"You are very good at maths, Harry. You're actually doing very well. Would you like some harder work?'

Harry nodded and smiled. Koro Sensei dashed to his desk and grabbed out some work sheets. He placed them on Harry's workdesk and started to organise them. After that, he did the work that Koro Sensei gave him.

He looked back at the clock. 5 minuets until break time...

~~~~~~~~~ MAGICAL TIME SKIP HAPPY UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS GERMAN SPARKLE AND GLITTER DANCE PARTIES WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...** (Oh God that was fucking terrible I'm so sorry)

It was finally break time. Harry looked over at Nagisa, and stood up. They packed their things up and went and climbed on the big tree that was by the classrooms.

They took out their lunch and started eating.

"So, Harry-Kun, if you don't mind, where exactly did you come from and why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I'm from Godric's Hollow, in England. I am an exchange student here. To be honest, I really don't know why I'm here..."

Harry wasn't being honest. Of corse he wasn't, he dosent want anyone to know about his past.

Nagisa smiled politely and Harry smiled back.

Nagisa knew that something was wrong. He could tell everytime when something was wrong.

He knew that something was wrong from the first time Harry walked into the room.

~~~~flashback~~~~

Nagisa's POV:

 _It was finally noon and mommy is finally going to come back from her tea party with her friends. I can finally have something to eat! I have been starving for quite some time._

 _I know that I could go grab something from the cupboard, but it's know it is. If mommy finds out, she'll put me back in the bad room again. I don't want to go in the bad room. It hurts, it hurts so much..._

 _But I'm starving. I don't care about these things that mommy calls carbs. I don't understand why she makes me put on dresses everyday when I go to Kindergarten. It's embarrassing and everyone thinks that I'm a girl. But I don't want to be a girl..._

 _The cupboard looks more and more tempting. I move nearer and nearer..._

 _I take one chip from the cupboard. The smell fill my nostril while I cherish it, eating it and enjoying it as slow as I can._

 _The front door opened quickly with a quick slam. Oh no, when mommy slams the door, that means that something is wrong._

 _And when something is wrong, I get put in the bad room._

 _I run over to the couch as quickly as possible and start to finish my knitting. I hope mommy doesn't notice that one chip is missing from the cupboard. Please don't look in the cupboard mommy, please don't-_

 _"Hey Nagisa! How is your knitting? I hope you have finished the amount that I wanted you to do..."_

 _Mom's voice seems alright, but I can sense something wrong. There is always something wrong. I know there never good._

 _She's going to put me in the bad room again, isn't she?_

 _a tear slid down my cheek. I don't want to go in the bad room. No, nono, nononononono._

 _"Nagisa, you've been a bad girl. You took a chip from the cupboard didn't you?"_

 _She is gritting her teeth._

 _Another tear dropped down. Mom walked over slowly, and then I realised:_

 _good girls don't cry._

 _"WELL, DID YOU?! NAGISA, DID YOU?!"_

 _I shook my head slowly and wiped away my tears. Mommy laughed and laughed and laughed._

 _"Well, aren't you a little lying bitch. Ooh, is that a tear I see?"_

 _as she got closer and closer, I shivered. Then she came right up to me and slapped me hard._

 _"dont you remember, dear? **Good girls don't cry."**_

 _I nodded my head vigorously._

 _"well, since you broke so many rules today, you're going in the bad room."_

 _tears begun to slip from my eyes as my body went limp. I was prepared for what was about to happen. Mommy went to the bathroom and took the thing that I feared most._

 _It was the needle._

 _This time, however, the liquid inside the needle looks dirty, like sewage water. My eyes widened as I realised what it is._

 _If she used the needle on me, I would never have a future. I closed my eyes and screamed as she injected the needle full of the filth inside of me._

 _I went limp. Completely limp._

 _The only thing I felt before blacking out was that someone was tying me to the punishment chair._

 _Then, there was light. Light that made me feel hopeful. Light that made me feel good._

 _Then I heard yelling. Lots of yelling and screaming._

 _Then the police sirens came._

 _As I slowly opened my eyes and gained consciousness, I felt someone holding me._

 _It felt so familiar, the sharp cologne, the leather jacket and the big hands..._

 _It was dad. He finally came to rescue me._

 _I smiled at him, and just before he was about to say something,_

 _I blacked out._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello Guys!**

 **School is finally over! I am so hyped for the holidays. I feel tired, though. It's been a big year, and loads of things have happened.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry again for not updating in like 2 months. I promise that I will try and fit in a time for me to write everyday. Things have been so stressful lately and I just haven't found the time to do anything. Sooooo again sorry about that, but things will get better since it's the holidays.**

 **I'm so excited I'm at a friend's house right now for a sleepover and we're going to another friend's house for a pool party tomorrow! Yay!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that and please comment on the things that you think could improve and tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!**

 **Bai for now!**

 **Memez~**


	9. Chapter 6 MML

**Chapter 6**

Harry stared at Nagisa, "N-Nagisa?! You ok?!" Harry saw that a Nagisa was shaking all over. He shook him lightly.

Nagisa flinched and returned back to normal. "Oh... I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "I just remembered something from the past..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, a little worried.

"No, it's fine-" Nagisa said plainly, trying not to remember anything. Ever. It was such a bad feeling... he wanted to never remember it again. It was just... so awful.

Harry took out some notes about what they were working on and handed it to Nagisa. "Here- read this. It's quite simple actually-"

After they've gone over the notes, Harry thought about what happened to Nagisa. He was still pretty concerned, but he was also curious.

' _What could've happened to him?... something similar to what happened to me?..."_

He looked at Nagisa again, and noticed many things about him that he didn't quite notice that much before.

1\. He looked like a girl. Sure, he noticed before, but everything about him- the softness of his eyes and the shape of his face.

2\. He was really, REALLY skinny. He didn't look like he has been eating properly...

3\. His eyes... there was something about them... the way he looked at everything and everyone.. his mannerisms... he seemed to be...

Anxious. Very, very anxious.

It was unusual, especially for a boy. He looked around again. All the other boys seemed more confident, and bold. One of the most confident looking boys were looking at them...

no. The boy was coming straight for them.

 **A/N**

 **HELLO GUYS-**

 **I've been inactive. Terribly sorry. I had a great start to this term and we just have been doing so many things...**

 **I can't even.**

 **I will try be active, but it's gonna be real hard. School and violin is stressing me out. I feel like having a break-**

 **Sorry for the short story. I will write longer next chapter, I promise.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Memes~**


End file.
